Dropped out of nowhere
by Creativity at its best
Summary: Of all the shit I've been in:this tops it. Lucy Heartfillia you are officially way in over your head.(Lucy's P.O.V)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 **LUCY'S P.O.V**

Closing the door me with a thud, I let out a heavy sigh that I was holding in. Tonight was fairy tail's infamous parties. Sure there all crazy, however tonight was off the chains. It started off with master challenging Cana to a drinking match, which ended off most people becoming drunk. Next off was Levy and Gajeel who danced like dirty dancing bringing the house down.

 **The last event was the real climax:**

Titania the queen of fairies stripped down to her undies; challenging Gray to go further, (since he is already half naked) asking him how does it feel when the tables are turned.

Honestly I blame it on the alcohol. Chuckling to myself, as I stride to my bedroom remembering Gray's expression. He finally got a taste of his own medicine.

He was so traumatized, that he promised Erza that he would never strip again.

 **Like that would ever happen…**

The next thing I knew, all the girls were praising Erza, and lifting her into the air, while the guys made catcalls. Not to mention Natsu telling Gray he finally got what he deserves.

The answer to Natsu's response was a punch to the face.

From that moment onwards, it was a full on brawl, and you know what that means:

 **Lucy Heartfillia needs to get the fuck out of there now!**

So you see, when I closed my front door, I was also closing off the chapter of tonight's

excitement. However as I paused on this thought, I switched on the light, I began to realize

 **I was wrong…**

Low and behold like a sleeping angel was a handsome blonde boy who I have never seen in my life! .With a metallic hand sleeping on my bed.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

(Eward's P.O.V)

I woke up to screaming. My eyes shot open so fast, that they hurt. The next thing I knew, a freaky looking cow in underwear, was about to slice my head in two with an axe.

I immeaditely blocked with my right, and kicked with my left. I stood up facing a pretty blonde girl, and that freaky cow.

"Who are you?!" I demanded irritated."Me?"she shook in anger at the stupidity of my question."Who the hell are you!?"she snapped back.

Before I could respond, the freak attacked me again. I clapped my hands together , and slammed them down into the ground.

Thinking to myself : **the freaky cow was about to understand what freak meant on a whole different level.**

 **(General P.O.V)**

Erza,Gray,and Natsu stumbled to Lucy's house laughing. Gray had just cracked a joke, causing

Erza to spill the last of her liquor ,and Natsu to lean up against a small tree laughing hysterically.

They had decided to check on Lucy, to make sure that she was okay, since she had left the party

Early. "I didn't know you had it in you ice queen!" Natsu said when he managed to stop laughing. "You made Erza spill her drink, and she doesn't even give a fuck!".

"Na,I t's because she's drunk-". The loud explosion that came from Lucy's apartment, cut off

Gray's response.

 **All three mage's sobered up instantly.** Like a light bulb switched on." LUCY!" they all screamed ,as Erza kicked in Lucy's front door.

 **(LUCY'S P.O.V)**

"What the fuck did you do to my bedroom?!" I screamed. My bedroom floor was uneven,

Making parts of the floor abnormally higher than they should be.

What kind of magic was this?, it kind of reminded me of another destructive magic….

 **NATSU…** since I knew Natsu's destructive power more than anyone.

That's it I was officially pissed off at my intruder, he not only entered my home,

 **He fucking wrecked it!.**

"Hey asshole!"I screamed. "I'm beginning to think that your crazy, you broke into a girl's bedroom,destroy it, and then have the balls to ask who I am?".

"Hey I'm not an asshole! ,wait its your bedroom I'm standing in?" he questioned taking in

His surroundings for the first time.

"Taurus apprehend this madman" I commanded tired of this charade. "Madman?,wait what

I can explain" the insane blonde screamed.

Suddenl before Taurus could act on my command ,a flaming foot kicked in my bedroom door.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **(Edward's P.O.V)**

I honestly didn't know what was going on. One minute I'm here trying to defend myself against a cow and a girl, the next thing I know more weirdos show up.

A red head in amour, a pink haired guy with fire on his fist, and a half naked dude with ice coming from his hands.

As they laid eyes on me, I could see their bodies gear up to attack.

 **I felt mine's bracing for it**.

Before any of us could do anything, the blonde girl jumped into the middle of us. "Not in my

Apartment!"she declared. The pink haired guy looked as if he was about to speak, but stopped

When we all heard a voice from downstairs.

"Lucy!" a mature female voice called.

 **No one spoke. All eyes fell on Lucy.**

Lucy guestured for the armoured girl,the pink haired boy,and the half naked dude to come into the bedroom,

quickly and quietly.

 **The lights were suddenly cut.**

The only light that came into the bedroom, was the moonlight that shone into the window facing me. I could see everyone's faces clearly.

How did I end up in this freak show? From a potential battle, to hiding in the dark?

Now I have to reveal why I'm here.

 **Not like I have a choice…**

 **(LUCY'S P.O.V)**

 **Shit! Shit! Shit! Fuck.**

This is what I was trying to avoid. Why of all the destructive activities happening in my apartment, this was the time my landlady choose to appear?

When an intruder and my lunatic friends were about to clash.

 **Fucking ironic!**

So I did the only thing a desperate tenant would do. Cut the lights. I couldn't risk her coming up

Here to see my current predicament. She had never came to my home before, however she lived next door. Her eyes and ears were sharp for an old woman.

Thanks to Natsu's destructive behavior ,and my temper, I got a lot of warnings about the noise.

"Um Lucy,I know this is a bad time to tell you this, but Erza kicked in your front door" Natsu whispered.

 **Great… Just fucking great.**

"Lucy Heartfillia I can see the front door is damaged! Whatever craziness you've got going on inside the apartment , you better carry it somewhere else!. This time I heard an explosion!. You bet your ass girly if anything else is damaged, your gonna pay for it!" the landlady shouted angrily.

"This is all your fault Natsu!" I whispered irritated. "Me!" he whispered back. "Its Erza who-". "Shut up" I hissed. "So how

Long do I have to stay like this?" Gray asked. "Till she goes away!" I snapped. "What if she doesn't?" Erza asked.

 **I didn't answer.**

I ignored Erza's question cause I honestly didn't have an answer. After ten more painful minutes, of incessant quarreling

From the landlady. She finally left.

I stood by the window peeping at the landlady ,who seemed to be fuming ,as she walked back to her home.

Without warning, she stopped directly under my window… **and looked up.**

I stepped back frightened, hoping she didn't see me. She was glaring. A moment later she continued walking. I waited till

She got back to her home.

I switched on the light and marched up to the blonde boy menacingly backing him into a corner.

" **Crazy or not, your going to tell me what your doing here ,and your going to do it now…"**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **(EDWARD'S P.O.V)**

Lucy wasn't fucking around. Her brown eyes pinned me with a threatening stare. **So did the others.** I could feel her breath on me, as she made no move to give me personal space.

If there was anytime to be honest, **it was now.**

So I did the one thing I knew that would say it all. Without warning I clapped my hands together, and slammed them on the ground once more.

 **Noone moved.**

Judging by their marveled expressions, the only reason they didn't attack me was that they were too shocked to.

They watched as the bedroom floor went back in place, as if it never moved in the first place.

"This is what you call alchemy" I stated nonchalantly.

"Alchemy?" Lucy said distantly still staring at the floor. "It allows you to transmute objects also known as **equivalent exchange** ".

 **Their reaction was silence.**

"That doesn't explain why you're here" the armored redhead countered. **Her sceptic brown eyes said it all.** She didn't trust me. **That's fine: I didn't trust her either.**

"I'm from another world called Ametris. I was sent on a mission to find a friend. The reason why you found me here was because I was teleported-".

Suddenly without warning, I was being lifted by my collar to be face to face with a angry pink haired guy.

 **(LUCY'S )**

Of all the shit I've been in: this one tops it. Lucy Heartfillia you are officially way in over your head. Is he telling the truth?

 **Or is he lying?**

I didn't know what to believe…

 **(GRAY'S P.O.V)**

I never expected my night to turn into this. Even though his story sounded downright crazy, there was something about him…however my instincts told me to trust him.

Even though Natsu had him by the throat now, there was something about his golden eyes… **Was it determination?**

 **Courage?...**

 **(ERZA'S P.O.V)**

So that's it. Eveything makes sense now. Now I know for sure that he's not the enemy. **I wonder if the others know…**

 **(GENERAL P.O.V)**

"You expect me to believe that punk!?" Natsu growled at the choking blonde. "Natsu!" Erza exclaimed frightened that he might hurt the mysterious stranger.

"He's not the enemy!." "How do you know!," Natsu snapped glaring at Erza. "He was in Lucy's bedroom for Christ sake!."

Natsu was enraged now. Erza silently walked up to Natsu, and rested his hand on his shoulder.

 **I know that you don't trust him, but I think we should allow him to further explain himself."**

He dropped him reluctantly, who was gasping for air. Edward slowly stood on his feet. Glaring at the mages he continued. "Like I said I was teleported from my home."

"If you were teleported," Gray spoke up hands folded against his chest. "Why someone's bedroom?." "That's the downside to it," Edward answered.

"When you get teleported to another world, there's no specific destination. Hence the reason why I'm here." "You said you were looking for a friend right?, may I ask whom?" Erza questioned.

"No" Edward answered sternly. "Why not!?" Lucy exclaimed in shock. "The only person I'm going to talk to is Macarov from fairytail."

" **WHAT!"** the mages shouted in disbelief.

 **The atmosphere got a hundred times tense.**

"Why!?" Erza inquired taking an intimidating step towards Edward. "I was told if there's anyone to trust in this world is Macarov." Edward explained turning to Lucy.

"I know we met on bad terms ,for that I'm truly sorry. Can you help me?," Edward inquired genuinely. Lucy was silent. Her brown eyes met his intense brown ones.

"Okay," Lucy said firmly her mind made up." But why Luce!?" Natsu whined. "He's no threat Natsu" Lucy sighed. " I'm sorry for my behavior earlier on, but we fairytail wizards don't trust anyone that easily."

" **Your from fairytail!?"** Edward's voice came out in a whisper. "You bet'cha" Natsu whispered back showing him his fairytail tattoo on his right arm.

"We didn't know if we could trust you, so we decided to play it safe." Erza explained reading his expression of disbelief.

"Now that that's cleared up, Lucy where do you keep your hammer and other hardware stuff?. Gray and I will repair your door."

 **And just like that a new friendship was formed…**

 **e**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **(GENERAL P.O.V)**

As dawn approached, Lucy wiped the last of the dishes dry. She looked out the kitchen window, to see boats floating lazily through the sea channel.

She exhaled. Now that last night's scare was over, she felt at ease. A grin crept up the corner of her mouth. She remembered earlier this morning, she woke up to see a stubborn dragon slayer, that wouldn't go home, passed out on her bedroom floor snoring.

In the living room there was a new friend from another world, doing the same thing. If Cana could see her now. Two hot guys sleeping over at her place. Cana would declare Lucy Heartfillia a slut. Not to mention Cana would tell Lucy she didn't know she had it in her.

 **Suddenly Lucy paled.** The thought of being Fairytail's next hot topic wasn't so appealing. She crept stealthily to the living room to peek at fullmetal. With blonde hair falling the couch, and his handsome features at rest, Lucy thought he looked angelic.

"You know its pervy to oogle a guy when he's sleeping," Natsu's hot breath tickled her ear. "No it's not," Lucy countered strolling back to the kitchen. " I wonder what the females of fairytail say if they found out?," Natsu questioned spitefully.

Pouring some tea for herself she grinned saying "Not a darn thing" "In fact," she answered knowing what game Natsu was playing at. "They'll congratulate me for finally finding a **honest, committed man** " she whispered maliciously.

 **A growl emitted from Natsu.** "Don't be made at me dragon boy. You're the one who started this." Footsteps were heard entering the kitchen. Their heads snapped up to see a sleepy Edward.

 **(EDWARD'S P.O.V)**

I heard their entire conversation. Boy, talk about awkard moment for me. I couldn't blame the dragonslayer though. Put aside her temper, she seemed kind and sweet. She kinda reminded me of someone…

I shaked my head briefly, as if I was shaking that thought out of my mind. Can't think about her. **She meant bad memories, bad memories meant repercussions.** I decided it was time to face the dragonslayer, and the celestial wizard.

Stepping into the kitchen, I could feel the distance between the two. Natsu pouting at the table, and Lucy by the kitchen window staring out distantly at the sea channel. I felt like I had stepped into a romance story gone wrong.

"Hey stranger," Lucy greeted me with a smile. "Hey" I answered. "Want some breakfast?". "That would be nice thanks."

I sat down next to Natsu. "So," Lucy said pouring a cup of tea. "You ready to meet our master?." "As if," Natsu sneered before I could respond. "What the fuck do you know?!," I replied angry now.

" What I do know is that a **freak of nature-** " " You got some fucking nerve calling me that!, seeing that you eat fire," I stood up now. " Dropped out of nowhere.-" " I told you-" "Onto my **best friend's bed,** and now wants to see my master."

 **We were in each others faces now.** "Stop it both of you," Lucy intervened stepping between the both of them. "Natsu," she turned to him. "I want you go to fairytail and wait for me," she instructed. "But Lucy!," Natsu protested.

"Go!" she shouted. He stared at her in disbelief and left without a word.


	6. Chapter 6

**JUST WANT TO SAY: MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE.**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **(GENERAL P.O.V)**

Natsu flung fairytail's swinging doors open angrily, as he stepped into the guild hall. He spotted Gray and Erza sitting in a corner. He marched up to them, and without a greeting he threw himself into a seat next to Erza, like a upset child.

Gray and Erza's conversation had ceased now, as they exchanged glances at Natsu's unusual behavior. "What's wrong with you," Gray inquired as he took in Natsu's pouting face. "Lucy kicked me out this morning," Natsu spoke quietly.

"Pyro she's always kicking you out," Gray chuckled. "She chose fullmetal over me," Natsu stated bitterly. "You know Natsu-"Erza began to say. "Why does he get to stay and I don't?!." Natsu said with an outburst. **"I've known her for half a lifetime, he only knows her for one night, and he gets off the hook.** Why does he get the pleasant greeting and I don't?.Its not fucking fair! he-."

" **Natsu!,"** Gray shouted jerking Natsu out of his ranting. Natsu glanced at Gray now. "Take it easy man," Gray said with a worried look on his face. Gray and Erza exchanged worried glances again. What's going on here?. Sure Natsu and Lucy had quarrels, but this time something was different.

Natsu seemed more upset than he usually would. **No, hurt was more like it…** "I don't know what's going on between Lucy and you, but you need to stop being a jerk to full metal." Erza stated carlmly. "I never-"" **Yes you did. You glared and threatened repeatedly, after we all agreed that he was not the enemy Natsu."**

"Fine!, but you can't fault me for that Erza!. We don't know anything about him!." Natsu growled. " **Neither do you!,"** Erza challenged. "There's another reason why your upset isn't there?." Natsu flinched at her question. He got up and stomped off.

 **(EDWARD'S P.O.V)**

Walking into fairytail for the first time was like walking into a magnificent wonderland. The air was clean, and enchanting music played in the background. While wizards of different sorts portrayed their magic. **I had never seen anything like it.** I could hear clinking of beer mugs and laughter all over the guild.

I closed my eyes and inhaled taking in my environment. " **One big happy family"** I murmured. "So you noticed," Lucy spoke up, as I opened my eyes. A approving smile appeared on her lips. She was happy that I had took note.

"Come on, its time to meet our master." As we walked through the guild hall, I could see puzzled faces glancing at us. I spotted Gray and Erza on my left and waved. They smiled and waved back.

Climbing up the last set of stairs, she lead me to a large door up straight ahead.

 **(LUCY'S P.O.V)**

This was it. This is where my good Samaritan ways had lead me to. **Or so I thought…** "This is it." I said nervously. I turned awkwardly to leave, when I felt his hand pull me back. He turned me to face him now. " Thank you." I blushed. "You remind me of a girl back at home."

"Don't mention it." "What's her name?," I asked curious now. He hesitated then said. "Maybe later." I exhaled. He turned to open the door but stopped.

" **You should smile more. You have a beautiful smile."**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DIDN'T SAY IT BEFORE: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL**

 **(EDWARD'S P.O.V)**

Seeing fairytail's guildmaster for the first time was surreal. Seeing the midget standing on the desk looking at me intensely, made me a little uncomfortable.

I wasn't expecting this. However I wasn't fooled by his short deameanor was more that met the eye with this guildmaster.

 **I could feel it.** "What do you think of our guild?," he asked suddenly never taking his eyes off me. "I've never seen anything like it," I answered truthfully.

"Erza explained to me your current situation. She says you'll only talk to me." I took a step forward to the desk, my gaze determined.

"I'm here from the world Ametris. I was teleported by a friend . My mission is to find my brother Alphonse Elric." "You mention friend to the others… **why?** " Macarov questioned.

"I didn't trust them at the time… **so I lied**." There was a awkward silence for a while. I decided to continue. "I'm what you call a state alchemist."

"State alchemist you say," he stated suddenly smiling like a Cheshire cat. "Do you know Roy Mustang?," he suddenly asked shocking me.

"Y-Yes." I stammered. "He's the one who sent me to you." "Well my boy, Natsu and the others aren't the first fairytail members you've met."

My mouth opened but no sound came out. As I looked up to the ceiling, I stared at the large fairytail embelm, a flash back of Roy Mustang with the fairytail symbol on his bear back came back to me.

Macarov grinned realizing I had figured it out. **No fucking way…. "He's one of you!."** I finally said. Macarow nodded proudly. "I remember the first day he came into fairytail like it was yesterday, he told me all about Ametris," he paused looking her up and down.

"What he didn't tell me is that it had runts like you," Macarov joked. **My jaw locked in irritation. No he fucking didn't…** "Who are you calling small!, when you're no bigger than me goddammit!."

"Get over yourself," Macarov dismissed me jumping off the table. He was heading towards the door now. "So its settled," he said slowly reaching for the door knob. "Settled,?" I echoed in confusion. "Aren't you not going to stay with us, till you find your brother?."

" **Yes,"** I stated firmly. "Then follow me," he said opening the door now. " **Fairytail needs to meet you officially."**


	8. Chapter 8

**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE**

 **(CHAPTER 8)**

 **(GENERAL P.O.V)**

"Children of fairytail, we have a new ally in our mist. His name is Edward Elric. He has travelled from far to meet us. Always remember, allies are important in this world. There will come a time, the only way to take down your enemies is to join forces with your allies. **Never forget this.** Edward will be staying with us for a while, make him feel at home, and show him what its like to be a true member of fairytail.!"

Edward observed the members of as they clapped and cheered their master. Edward's eyes lit up in amazement, as he saw the fellow guild members, push their left hands with their index fingers pointing to the sky. 'There loyal and they respect him,' Edward thought to himself, as he stared at fairytail's strong confident leader.

 **(ERZA'S P.O.V)**

As the cheering died down, I watched Edward walk down the stairs nervously. Gray poked me into the ribs awkwardly. I turned to look at him expectedly. Usually when he does that, something's bothering him. "I can't help feeling that you know more than you're letting on," Gray stated looking me in the eye.

 **I smiled knowingly.** "As a matter a fact I do. The night we found Edward, he told us he was a state alchemist, and a friend from the military had sent him. I knew that it had been Roy Mustang." I watched Gray's serious expression, as he took this new information in.

"You mean…," Gray's eyes widen in shock. "Yeah," I answered for him. "So what do you think of him?," Gray asked curious about my perception of Edward. "Other than him not being the enemy," I said glancing at the blonde. "I'm just gonna wait and see."

 **(LUCY'S P.O.V)**

After master's heartfelt speech, I decided to head over to Edward. Looking at him I could see he was sweating profusely, as he was crowded by wizards. I smiled to myself, happy to see them fitting in. "Hey," I said cheerily as I approached him.

"Well look at the time guys," Edward said glancing at his pocket watch. "Liucy promised to give me a tour of the town see ya," he lied grabbing my hand, as he dragged me out of the guild. "What was that all about," I asked trying to pull my hands away from him.

 **No response.** "Edward" I said worried. "Slow down." Without warning he stopped. He let go of my hands now. "What's the matter?," I said gently. His back was facing me, as his whole body tensed up. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I just…" he turned to face me now.

His gold eyes seemed dull, as if it had lost its sparkle. "I'm not use to the spotlight. So I had to get out of there." 'I understand," was all I could say. "You're not alone," I said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Fairytail's got your back." He gave me a weak smile, as I offered to give him a tour of Magnolia.

 **(EDWARD'S P.O.V)**

The tour of Magnolia really cheered me up. "And here overlooks the central path. Lucy explained, as I took in the beautiful scenery. Magnolia was full of surprises for a merchant town. Vivid and full of life like fairytail's magic.

We were now standing opposite a magnificent cathedral. I was admiring it. "And this is Kadia cathedral," Lucy declared proudly. "A lot of has happened at this church." "Like what?," I asked curiously. "There was a big fight between Natsu and another dragonslayer. Whoever won determined the future of fairytail." Lucy explained, as she reminisced the battle between Natsu and Laxus.

A wedding ceremony was taking place at the cathedral, seemed to be over. People started filing out of the church to clap the bride and groom.

 **That's when it happened:**

I saw Alphonse Elric in a tuxedo, laughing with a girl standing in the doorway. **Something inside** **me snapped**. Without warning I sprinted across the road towards the church, just as a vehicle was coming with full speed.

 **(LUCY'S )**

I clasped my hands over my mouth in horror. Edward ran into the road without thinking, when a vehicle was coming. This was going to end badly. As the vehicle was about to hit Edward, he clapped his hands at the last moment, and the ground sent him flying upwards.

The car slammed into the stone wall that sprouted instantly thanks to Edward. As I sprinted towards the church. I didn't check the driver to see if he was ok. I was too scared and pissed at Edward Elric.

 **(NATSU'S P.O.V)**

I kicked the pebble like a spoiled child. So I admit it. I was fucking hurt. I felt like she should have stood up for me. However, I knew deep down that I had hurt her. Long before Edward came along. Before I could stew in it, I saw Lucy and Edward on the opposite side of the street.

 **(EDWARD'S P.O.V)**

By the time I reached the church I was pushing people out of the way. "AL!" I screamed desperately. My brother looked directly at me and turned tailed and run. People parted like the red sea, when they realized I was coming in their direction.

One guy grabbed me by my red coat. "Hey you can't come in here-," he started to say. I turned back with a murderous gaze in my eyes. "Let go, I threatened. "Or I will kill you." **He instantly let go.** I quickly surveyed the church just in time to see him run into a backroom close to the altar.

The bride screamed and held onto her husband. The entire wedding was in a uproar. I didn't care. I had found Alphonse. Now I needed to make sure he didn't disappear again.

 **(LUCY'S P.O.V)**

I barely made it inside. Everywhere I turned the crowds churned around me. I could see Edward running to the backroom now. I can't believe Edward did this. I wasn't the person who disrupted the wedding, yet I felt totally responsible.

I was about to run after Edward, when I felt strong hands grabbed me and swung me around almost knocking me off my feet. It was Gray and Erza. "What the fuck Lucy," Gray whispered not wanting anyone to overhear their conversation.

"What the hell's going on?," Erza whispered also. "It's Edward…I-" I paused too tired and frustrated to explain. "Well you better start talking," Gray demanded. " **Cause when master finds** out you're going to have some explaining to do."

"What do you mean if he finds out?," I stated angrily, but I was really scared. "We won't but the groom is one of the members from the magic council grandson. It will get back to him." I glanced from Gray to Erza, as my mouth fell open.

Without a word I sprinted towards the backroom, with Gray and Erza behind me. **I was going to kill fullmetal.**

 **(EDWARD'S P.O.V)**

I cornered my brother, as I closed the door behind me. "Alphonse," his name rolled off my tongue like a bitter taste. We had been through hell and back. **.** My own brother. "I'm not Edward," he spoke softly.

" **Then who are you..," I whimpered stupefied now. No … this couldn't be happening.** "I'm..." he paused and looked away.

"I'm so sorry you had to find out this way. He told me all about you. Go to the magic council, and find the spellbook called Arkadia. You'll learn the truth from its pages."

And just like that, I realized that I had made a mistake. This wasn't my brother. The head tilt, the squeaky voice, indicated that something was off. This was mistaken identity. Before I could ask more questions, and wrap my head around this madness, the door flew open.

Lucy walked straight up to me. Brown eyes blazing with anger. **I didn't see it coming**. I blinked twice, as my hand touched my stinging left cheek. She had striked me. **"What the hell is wrong with you!,** " she screamed. " Do you know how much trouble where in?!."

"What the hell Lucy!," I said now feeling the pain from the slap. At that moment she started to cry. Just as I realized, that my brother's look alike went through the window, Gray and Erza came in. Just what I needed… more explaining to do. Lucy ran out too distraught to take anymore.

 **(LUCY'S P.O.V)**

I couldn't take it. It was just too much. Edward had not only had ruined an important wedding, but he put both of us in deep shit. I needed to get home. **Now.** i was so out of it that I didn't see Natsu in front of me. I ran straight into him. "Natsu," I said my voice quivering, as I looked up with tears in my eyes.

The cathedral was empty now. "What's going on?, and why are you crying?. Did Edward do this?," he inquired his voice switching to anger. His hands suddenly becoming ablaze. "It's a long story Natsu," I whimpered.

"I just want to go home." "I told you not to trust him and you didn't listen," he said staring at me disappointed. Suddenly my sadness turned to anger. "Your right," I said pulling away from him. "Just like I trusted you, **and you cheated on me with Lisanna** ," I smiled cruelly, and walked off.


	9. Chapter 9

**The reader who was wondering why Lucy was crying in chapter 8: my opinion of Lucy Heartfillia is that she has become a strong young woman, compared to when she had just joined fairytail. However, not as emotionally strong as Natsu, Erza, or Gray. Compared to their harsh backgrounds. So for me she's still in the process.**

 **(CHAPTER 9)**

 **(EDWARD'S P.O.V)**

I walked along the sea channel that lead to Lucy's apartment. Hands behind my head I stared up into the sky. It was 6pm now. Thinking about this afternoon's chaos, I wondered if Lucy would ever speak to me again. Not that I blame her.

Arriving at her front door, I had to remind myself what my mission was. I knocked and held my breath. "Here goes nothing." I said to myself.

 **(LUCY'S P.O.V)**

I lay on my bed one foot dangling off the edge. I was completely exhausted. Running into Natsu made matters worse. Ever since he cheated on me with Lisanna, our friendship was heading down hill. We decided to remain friends, but we were only fooling ourselves.

The distance between us kept lengthening. We stopped sitting next to one another at the guild. I stopped Natsu from coming to my apartment alone. As crazy as this might seem; ever since Edward has come along with his bag of trouble, he was a breath of fresh air.

Don't get me wrong. I love Natsu **. I will always love Natsu.** It's just that Edwardu was a good distraction. Hearing a knock on the door,I got up quietly and headed downstairs. As I opened the door I grinned. "I was just thinking about you," I opened the door wider gesturing for him to come in.

He seemed nervous as he hesitated. "Oh yeah," he grinned suddenly his gold eyes shone with mischief, as he stepped inside. "What sort things were you thinking about me?." "Don't flatter yourself." I sneered. He followed me into the living room.

"Lucy I want to say I'm sorry. Our friendship was already off to a bad start, and now I caused you to distrust me more," he said quietly. I tucked my hair behind my ears ,and continued to listen. "I only did it, because a lot was and still is at stake." He said as he stared at me now.

"The friend that I came to look for," he pursed his lips looking me dead in the eye. "Is my brother." **WOW… Edward Elrc you know how to keep a secret.** His eyes never left mine. It seemed that he was trying to feel out how I felt right now.

"Ok I get it," I shook my head understandingly ."Sometimes we need to see if the people we just met are trustable." His entire face fell. I took his expression as a sign of disbelief. "We're only human Edward." I assured.

He laughed. A loud heart felt laugh. "You seemed relieved" I observed. "So much" he exhaled. "I thought you'd never speak to me again." "Fairytail wizards don't hold grudges," I pointed out. "Would you like some tea?, I was about to make some." I got up now suddenly feeling happier. "Oh and by the way," Edward folded his arms now.

"You're off the hook with the whole wedding thing" he informed me. " **THANK GOD** ," I said heading to the kitchen to put the kettle on the stove. "I thought i was a goner," I shouted so we could continue our conversation.

"I went to Macarov soon after ,and explained. He wasn't pleased ,but once he was aware you weren't involved he seemed relieved." "HOLD ON!," I said running into the living room realization setting in. "Who was the guy who you chased after then?."

"Mistaken identity. I thought it was Alphonse, but things turned out weirder than I thought." "How?" I questioned. "Apparently the guy is the splitting image of my brother, Alphonse Elric. I couldn't believe it actually. But here's where it gets weirder." I sat down quickly, as I soaked up the info like a sponge.

He leaned forward towards me, as if he was telling a secret. "He told me that my brother had told him all about me, and the only way I could find my brother, was to obtain a spell book called Arkadia from the magic counsel."

I frowned. "I've heard that name before," I squinted my eyes trying hard to remember. "Levy mentioned it. It's one of the most powerful ancient spell books that ever existed. As to where the magic counsel has it, it is unknown.'

The kettle suddenly screamed. I ran into the kitchen to turn it off. Five minutes later I came back out with tea for two. Taking the tea from me he stated, "it has to be somewhere. One of the most powerful spell books can't just disappear off the face of the earth."

"That's true," I said taking a sip of my tea. "Wait a minute," I said turning towards him. "You're going after it aren't you." "Lucy Heartfillia you catch on quick" he said casually. I took another sip of my tea not knowing what to say.

 **Fullmetal your trouble with a capital T.**

That's when it hit me.

I almost dropped my tea cup. "Of course why didn't I figure it out before?!." My voice bubbled with excitement. "What?," Edward asked not sure what I meant. " **I think I know where Arkadia is.**

"If you were to tell me, and I was to start looking right now would you come? "he questioned. Edward was smiling from ear to ear. It was a simple question. Yet it felt like the toughest questions I ever had to answer.

"Sure, "I finally answered ."What's the worst that can happen?."


	10. Chapter 10

**SO PEOPLE THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER, THE SEQUEL WILL BE OUT SOON. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED.**

 **(CHAPTER 10)**

 **(LUCY'S P.O.V)**

From where we were standing, it was dark. I hugged myself. I was having second thoughts about this. Half an hour ago I had figured out where Arkadia was, and agreed to help him find it. **Then why did I feel I had given my soul to the devil?.** Not too far from us stood a magic counsel's archives.

"Run by me again how you're sure that Arkadia will be here?," Edward asked taking off his red coat. I looked away and stared at the archives. "I told you, Levy was picked to do a job in deciphering some code for the magic counsel. She overheard by accident that the magic counsel would tell the media that Arkadia resides with them, but really they hid it here… By the way which is stupid."

I suddenly felt Edward's warm coat over my shoulders. "You were shivering. I can manage the cold" he explained. "Hiding Arkadia in the archives is actually brilliant." "I highly doubt that" I rolled my eyes. "Actually it is. No one would look for it here. It's like hiding in plain sight." "So do we propose we get inside? "I asked. "Simple" he grinned. "Summon Virgo."

 **(EDWARD'S P.O.V)**

So far so good. Using Virgo to dig a tunnel underground to get inside was part of my master plan. Lucy had been in the archives before, so she pretty much knew her way around. Helping Lucy to her feet now, she dusted off her knees.

"Why couldn't we find a simple way of doing this?" Lucy suddenly stopped talking. Her shaking left index finger pointed to the ceiling. "Edward there's **cameras…** " she whispered. **Fuck.** Without saying anything I clapped my hands quickly, and slammed them into the ground.

Instead of doing my alchemy attack, I had something else in mind. I created a stone rod, and jumped up and smashed the camera .Lucy covered her head as sparks flew. "Jesus Christ Edward!" she exclaimed. We were standing in the hall way now.

The moonlight shone on the walls. The bushes outside resembled distorted creatures from a distance. Not a sound was made. The silence was deafening. **I didn't like it.** My gut was telling me that something awful was going to happen.

"We should check upstairs," Lucy said heading that way. I held her right arm, preventing her from going any further. "It won't be upstairs" I stated. "Remember I've been here before-." "We've got to think outside the box remember?. They won't hide it where everyone would look." "So where do you propose we look?!" Lucy exclaimed in frustration. At that moment a crash was heard from down the hallway. None of us moved. Lucy instinctively touched her celestial keys that hung from her side.

"What's down the hall? 'I whispered." A large bathroom on the right" she answered. We crept silently down the hallway As I looked out the window. I could see the rain falling heavily, as we passed through the hallway. I reminded myself to check for cameras along the way.

Rain drops beat down on the roof like a uncoordinated drummer. Then there was lightening. As we approached the bathroom, we could see the door slightly ajar.

What we saw shocked us.

A masked person dressed in black, was facing the damaged wall , that contained a hidden vault. Our masked enemy had just taken out Arkadia, and had placed it into a bag. Opposite the bathroom entrance, stood a large window which was open.

 **The masked enemy suddenly turned and spotted us.** Just as he/she was about to run, I attacked. I tripped the enemy and snatched the bag. "Lucy catch!" I shouted about to throw the bag to her. **I underestimated the enemy.**

By the time I shouted to Lucy, our masked enemy had gotten up, and had punched me in the jaw. Sending me flying back against one of the bathroom stalls. Knocking the rod out of my hand, I was still holding the bag with Arkadia.

Whoever this person was, they were tough. As my vision were refocused, our masked enemy crouched quickly to take the bag. I did the only thing I could. Without warning, **I pulled off the mask.** What I had discovered, made bile come up my mouth.

Seeing clearly now, **Winry Rockbell** stared back at me. " **NO…."** I said hoarsely. I couldn't move. Not with shock, but with fear. I looked over to Lucy, who had just pulled out her black whip. Winry noticed, and snatched the bag from me.

I watched helplessly as Winry dived out the window, like a tiger jumping through the hoops in a circus.


End file.
